Kuroko no Game
by gintoke
Summary: A vida é um jogo sem regras por vezes até as reviravoltas trazem coisas positivas. Kuroko decidiu jogar um jogo para espantar a solidão quem diria que este jogo seria o que o mudaria para melhor. Sigam Kuroko num jogo onde a vontade cria as regras para um milagre.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket e Half Prince e todos os personagens utilizados na historia não pertencem a mim, enfim mesmo os personagens OCs estão baseados em personagens de outros animes por isso os créditos vão para seus respectivos autores, eu não ganho nenhum lucro com isso, e só faço isso por diversão.

* * *

 **O ELFO SANGRENTO**

" _ **Caráter é a habilidade de manter uma resolução muito depois que a emoção com a qual foi tomada ter passado."**_

 _ **Brian Tracy**_

" _ **Não importa se você ganhou ou perdeu. Você precisa olha para trás, refletir sobre esta experiência e seguir em frente com a sua vida."**_

 _ **Boku no Hero academia**_

No ano de 2100 DC no período de férias da cidade universitária Teiko, um menino que anda pela cidade de maneira invisível, seus longos cabelos azuis então amarrados num rabo de cavalo, os belos olhos azuis são lindos, porém melancólicos, este menino é a estudante universitária Kuroko Tetsuya dezenove anos está parada na frente de uma loja de jogos.

Kuroko sempre foi solitário, mas atualmente ele se sente mais e mais sozinho, seus pais que sempre foram ausentes decidiram sair e dar a volta ao mundo, sua doce avô tinha falecido e ele iria iniciar sua vida universitária neste ano completamente desamparado, seu único amigo Ogiwara Shigehiro se mudou, mas antes ele disse que não podia mais passar tempo com ele já que Kuroko era muito atrasado e por isso não podiam mais ser amigos, foi uma desculpa horrível, mas Kuroko não podia desistir de uma amizade tão importante e por isso que ele está aqui na frente da loja de jogos para comprar um programa de second Life.

Second Life era um novo jogo de realidade virtual, o nível de realismo deste jogo, era incrível, sua taxa de realismo era 99 %. Era um jogo muito popular e Kuroko como nunca teve afinidade com jogos escolheu este por acha mais fácil um iniciante como ele jogar.

Comprando o jogo Kuroko leu todas as instruções e de noite ele colocou o dispositivo, o capacete de realidade virtual, Kuroko tinha se posto alguns objetivos, o primeiro ele iria ser esforça para ser um bom jogador, numero dois fazer um amigo de verdade e numero três superar seus limites com isto em mente Kuroko ligou o aparelho.

* * *

Na escuridão Kuroko ouviu a voz:

"saudações bem vindo ao second Life!" a luz surgiu Kuroko se encontra no meio de uma sala composta como um tabuleiro de xadrez em preto e branco, e flutuando em uma cadeira tecnológica estava uma menina de cabelos lavandas com seio grandes dando total atenção a menina Kuroko se curva em saudação.

A menina parece surpresa, mas finge bem "está é uma nova versão de second Life você é nosso primeiro jogador, por favor, aguarde um instante eu irei começar o escâner de som e infravermelho, e de agora em diante assim que você colocar o capacete você começa a jogar second Life".

"eu entendo, obrigado por me explicar" Kuroko agradece e espera pacientemente a menina tem no rosto um olha questionador, mas não fala nada, quando os procedimentos estão concluídos ela fala: "Tudo bem, você está pronta para criar seu personagem." Kuroko assentiu.

"antes de criar seu personagem devo lhe avisar, você só pode criar um personagem, e uma vez que o personagem estiver concluído, sua raça nome e aparência não poderão ser mudadas."

"eu estou ciente, podemos começa o processo!" Kuroko falou com seu rosto sem expressão.

"ok, vamos começar a criar seu personagem!" falou a moça.

"primeiro vamos começar pela raça!" "o nosso jogo oferece as seguintes raças: humanos, elfos, elfos negros, anões, celestiais, elementais e bestiais".

"eu gostaria de ser um elfo" Kuroko respondeu.

Na frente de Kuroko apareceu uma projeção que seria o personagem de Kuroko, com cabelos longos, Kuroko sempre teve baixa estima então ele nunca percebeu que ele era bonito, mas a moça do jogo estava babando perante a projeção, Kuroko pergunta "você está bem!".

"Hai" a moça fala enquanto limpa o sangue do nariz depois disto ela se levanta com uma aura escurar e diz: "vamos continuar!".

O vamos continuar significa a menina escolher todos os pontos, Kuroko não reclamou por que ele achou que isto fosse procedimento padrão dos jogos isto demorou alguns minutos, não houve muitas alterações afinal seus olhos ainda são azuis e seu cabelo também só que um pouco mais longo, quando a menina disse: "tudo pronto, agora seu nome!".

"Uh,"

"Já sei você tem olhos e cabelo azul como o céu azul seu nome deve ser Ciel. Entendido!" ela gritou como um a louca "Hai!" Kuroko concordou um pouco assustado.

"então agora onde você quer nascer? você pode nascer nas regiões norte, leste, oeste, sul e central!"

"você poderia escolher para mim!" falou Kuroko "afinal você decidiu a maioria!" pensou ele.

"Certo!" você pode nascer agora.

"assim eu ia esquecendo você ganhou um prêmio exclusivo, este premiu apenas você sabe então boa sorte." Ela digita algo num teclado transparente e diz "a proposito meu nome é Rosedragon meu manda um PM gatinho!" ela pisca "se fizer isso vou te recompensar!" Foi a ultima coisa que Kuroko soube antes de sentir a sensação de queda.

* * *

Quando ele acorda, ele esta jogada no chão no centro da cidade ninguém o nota e pelo menos ninguém pisa nele, isso é um alivio, parece que a sua vida no jogo não vai ser muito diferente da vida real já que começou com ele sendo ignorado.

Suspirando Ciel se levanta, mas ele corrigiu parece que sua vida vai ser um pouco diferente, afinal agora ele tem muito tipos de seres para observar, afinal na sua cidade ele não ver meninas gato ou mostro andando só o fato da diversidade faz a experiência valer apena.

Ciel sai vagando e acaba entrando numa floresta, e seus olhos se abrem de surpresa e admiração Kuroko nunca saio para passear devido à saúde de sua avó e seus pais nunca levaram ele para lugar nenhum, mas parece que a primeiros minutos de Ciel já tinha mais do que na sua vida real. Ciel estava admirando a natureza, ele não sabe se é da sua essência de elfo ou de seu próprio caráter mais ele sente conectado pelo menos ele sentiu isso até sua traseira mordida por algo que doeu muito.

Ele ouviu a voz do sistema dizendo "ataque de slime comedor de carne bem sucedido Ciel HP -3"

Tentando se livrar da dor Ciel socou o atacante repetidamente até que o bichinho agressor sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça e a voz do sistema foi ouvida "slime comedor de carne morreu você adquiriu 25 de experiência, uma faca e uma bolsa".

"Um eu ganhei experiência e uma faca, isso foi interessante". Disse Ciel "dica para novatos se quiser olhar as estáticas diga menu" a voz do sistema ressoou.

"menu" Ciel olhou para tela a frente com suas características e sua foto que diziam

 _ **Nome**_ _: Ciel_

 _ **gênero**_ _: Masculino_

 _ **Nível**_ _1_

 _ **Raça**_ _: elfo_

 _ **Classe**_ _nenhuma_

 _ **Saúde:**_ _60_

 _ **Força**_ _:10_

 _ **Stamina**_ _:6_

 _ **Agilidade**_ _:9_

 _ **Inteligência**_ _:6_

 _ **Espirito**_ _:4_

 _ **Sabedoria**_ _5_

 _ **Carisma**_ _: 10_

 _ **Sorte:**_ _indeterminda_

 _ **Habilidade**_ _:_

 _Andar camuflado nível 1_

 _ **Habilidade especial**_ _:_

 _Desorientação semi bloqueada_

 _ **Experiência:**_

"Bom eu me sinto mais confiante, eu vou fazer meu melhor!" Ciel falou enquanto fechava a tela de menu ele virou e se assustou com um grande numero de slime comedores de mostro que queria ataca-lo. Se Ciel fosse mais expressivo ele teria gritado como uma menininha.

Duas horas depois, Ciel suado e ofegante e o sistema soa: "Parabéns, você chegou ao nível 10,agora você pode procurar uma classe" olhando aos arredores ele ver um a pilha de itens que ele conseguiu, foi muitos ele consegui bastante dinheiro para porções.

Como ele tinha muita coisa ele decidiu vender os itens numa loja e pedir informações sobre classes, no manual tinha só os resumos das classes então ele queria escolher bem, levando o que podia Ciel foi para a cidade.

* * *

Em uma loja de itens a um grupo de amigos procurando itens que possam melhorar seu jogo, o grupo e composto de uma menina e seis rapazes, o principal item de sua busca era porções, mas eles não tinham o suficiente, então no momento eles estavam juntando todas as economias pelo menos até que a porta se abre e eles vêm um jovem de cabelos longos azuis, era um elfo muito bonito, o jovem elfo foi até o NPC no balcão e NPC falou: "posso ajuda-lo?"

"bom dia, você pode-me dizer onde mudo minha classe?" Perguntou gentilmente o elfo, o NPC parecia afetado pela educação que respondeu com o coração nos olhos "querido cliente isto é uma loja não posso ajuda-lo me desculpe" o jovem elfo parecia compreender e fala "oh neste caso" o jovem elfo tirou uma pilha de itens e diz: "posso vendê-lo em troca de porções?" o NPC parecia mais feliz que nunca, mas antes dele falar, a menina do grupo grita "espera um pouco, nãos seja idiota!".

Neste momento uma jovem elfa de cabelos castanhos e de seios pequenos é o centro de atenção, o jovem elfo dar atenção para ela e se curva como um "bom dia, meu nome é Ciel, você poderia fazer o favor de me dizer seu nome?". Nisso a jovem fica vermelha de vergonha e fala "a me desculpe por gritar assim meu nome é Maia, como pode ver sou uma jogadora como você".

"Endento Maia san você poderia me dizer por que é uma má escolha vender aqui?"

"Claro, de longe pude ver que você tem bons itens para novatos você vai ganhar mais vendendo para um jogador no leilão."

"oh entendi, muito obrigado pelo esclarecimento, como posso agradecer sua generosidade?"

"primeiro deixa a conversa formal de lado, segundo gostaria de um acordo?"

"acordo que tipo?"

Desta vez quem responde era um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos com um sorriso amigável, que falou "gostaria de vender barato para nós em troca ajudamos a você mudar de classe?" Ciel pensou um tempo e falou "para ser justo, você poderiam me explicar algumas coisas do jogo e eu troco pelo itens que você querem na oferta, sem a necessidade de pagar, o que acham?"

"Esta bom para nós, permita apresentar o resto do grupo, o humano de cabelos negros, e olhos puxados é nosso mago Mori" "prazer em conhecê-lo" Mori diz. "A raposa grandona e muda é Ichimaru gin ou gin para os amigos" a raposa se curva em saudação sem dizer nada "o menino gato é Nekozawa" o jovem gato dar um sorriso grande e diz "prazer nyan!" "este elfo com cara de raiva é nosso arqueiro Taiga" o rapaz respondeu "quem tem cara de raiva maldito" ignorando o rapaz nervoso o rapaz continuou "este jovem elfo que você não vê os olhos é nosso amigo Yuki" o rapaz faz uma reverencia com o sorriso, "você já conhece nossa flor Maia e eu sou Kuma"

"muito prazer em conhecê-los" Ciel reverencia, mas uma vez com um sorriso muito tímido, que fez todos do recinto ficar envergonhados o primeiro a sair do transe foi Maia que fala: "deixando isso de lado que classe você quer ser?".

"gostaria de ser um mago."

"bom neste caso é fácil, você precisa de pó de osso de lobo, pelo menos 40, isso é bom temos novatos que precisam das presas do mesmo lobo que você, gostaria de ir agora?"

"sim"

"bom, então vamos nos organizar para quest".

Ciel e o grupo compraram e trocaram tudo que eram necessário, Maia ficou explicando cada coisa jogo para Ciel, quando saíram da loja eles se juntaram as três iniciantes que se apresentam e ele continuaram conversando até que chegaram ao local dos lobos. Maia conjurou um buff para os iniciantes e disse; "Certo eu já terminei o Buffing, vão e de o melhor de si!" os três ainda estavam meio inseguros, mas Ciel foi para o centro da matilha de lobos e não foi atacado isso era estranho, tomando coragem os restantes veio e os lobo imediatamente começou ataca-los, os três guerreiros saíram gritando correndo e Ciel aproveitou para correr por trás dos lobos um dos guerreiro tropeçou e caiu e quando o lobo foi ataca-lo ,Ciel socou o lobo repetidamente e ele sumiu os outro lobos finalmente perceberam Ciel e pularam para ataca-los, mas Ciel sacou uma faca e como se estivesse em transe ele começou a atacar os lobos enquanto isso Kuma falou "que golpe poderoso o lobo nem pode resistir" os outro três guerreiro principiantes só olhava de boca aberta o ataque continuou e Ciel esfaqueou um lobo no rosto de modo que o sangue espirou em seu rosto dessa vez quem falou foi o mago Mori "ele derrotou com um golpe" Maia só olhava espantada enquanto Taiga disse; "ele é perigosos!" em meio o transe Ciel fala seu rosto não tem expressão mas seu rosto inexpressivo estava coberto de sangue assim como seu corpo ele disse; "isso é um pouco emocionante" e com um pequeno sorriso ele continua "é uma sensação viciante".

Quando todos notaram, no meio de vários corpos a um elfo coberto em sangue com uma aura satisfeita estava olhando para eles, tudo que todos podiam pensar eram "um elfo sanguinário" no final eles estavam recolhendo os itens espalhados pelo campo todos pareciam muito felizes com resultado.

* * *

"finalmente as 10 presas de lobo" o primeiro novato gritou "seria difícil de pega" o segundo novato exclamou "mas graça ao Ciel pegamos facilmente" o ultimo novato falou e Os três guerreiros estão se curvaram e disseram em unissom "muito obrigado".

Ciel também se curvou e disse "eu que agradeço pela ajuda eu estou indo muda minha classe agora, até mais!". Ele saiu "ei espera ainda tem itens aqui" Maia iria correr atrás dele, mas "ele sumiu".

"incrível!" Kuma falou e todos assentiram.

* * *

Ciel chegou ao ponto onde ele, podia fazer a mudança de classe, magos eram bem procurados e estava lotado, mas Ciel consegui-o ser rapidamente atendido, depois de ouvir a historia do NPC, que estava encantado de um jovem ouvi-lo ele ganhou um bônus. O sistema soa: Mudança de classe bem sucedida, você aprendeu três novas habilidades de sua raça: morte piedosa, cura das estrelas, energia azul. Você aprendeu uma habilidade de classe: controle dos elementos.

"bom eu finalmente sou um mago, que arma nova eu ganhei?" Ciel começa olha sua bolsa ele retira uma adaga negro "uma adaga, mas magos devia usar cajados?" Como se ouvindo as palavras de Ciel a arma negra se transformou em um báculo magico negro, achando entranho Ciel foi observa a arma. Decidido olhar os detalhes da descrição ele lê:

 **Nome:** **Murasame,** kami no kage.

 **Descrição** : sua verdadeira forma é um mistério, por isso ela muda de forma como uma sombra conforme as ordens de seu utilizador, um dia quando ele encontrar seu verdadeiro mestre, o mundo pode ser salvo ou destruído pelas suas ações.

 **Nível** : 1

 **Tipo** : arma crescente.

Fechando a descrição Ciel olha então eu tenho uma arma que muda de forma eu acho que preciso testa-la, saindo para a floresta para praticar enquanto ele tem tempo.

* * *

Chegando á floresta aonde ele havia treinado antes, Ciel ouve a seguinte frase: "eu odeio cães!" chegando mais perto ele ver um bestial de um lobo, seus pelo são ruivos, e ele está com raiva, mas era muito engraçado ele era um lobo que não gostava de lobo, Ciel pode dizer com convicção que ele estava usando raiva para esconder seu medo, na opinião de Ciel era um pouco irônico o maior lobo estava com medo de seus pares.

Num ataque de raiva o bestial usou suas garras e jogou um lobo para trás, o bestial não notou, mas Ciel viu o pequeno lobo crescer e Ciel só podia olhar paralisado quando um lobo maior mesmo que o bestial, atacou por trás e rasgou a costa do bestial, fazendo o gritar e voar para longe.

O lobo rugiu e Ciel pode ver o nome do mostro "Rei lobo", o rei lobo começou a atacar o bestial sem parar, Ciel tanto na sua vida como Kuroko quanto agora ele não podia ficar sem ajudar alguém em necessidade e neste momento Ciel decidiu usar sua habilidade usando sua baixa presença ele se aproxima do alvo e fica a frente do rei lobo transformando Murasame em um arco com apenas uma flecha e lançou nos olhos do rei lobo, machucando gravemente o rei lobo, isso deu fuga ao bestial, que mesmo ferido usou suas garras e retalhou o lobo rei também na face, enquanto Ciel usou sua agilidade para atacar por trás, usando a morte piedosa e energia azul combinadas o resultado foi Murasame se tornar um sabre negro com labaredas azuis que Ciel usa na nunca do rei Lobo cortando sua cabeça. Fazendo corpo do rei lobo explodir em chamas e neste momento Ciel olha nos olhos do bestial, ambos se olham até que o bestial desmaia e o tempo para com o som do sistema dizendo

Anuncio do sistema: "Ciel matou rei lobo, Ciel subiu de nível, Lupin subiu de nível, Murasame subiu de nível". Ciel suspira ele começa a curar o bestial enquanto pensa "nada mal para o primeiro dia".

* * *

Algumas coisas para esclarecer: Ciel vem do francês significa céu, Lupin vem do latim Lobo.

Kuroko-Ciel

Kagami-Lupin

Kogane –Nekozawa

Izuki-Mori

Mitobe-Ichimaru gin

Teppei-Kuma

Hyuga –Taiga

-Yuki

Aida-maia

Obrigado por lerem


End file.
